Goblins at the Silver Bullet
by Condiotti
Summary: Sarah and Jareth get a week long get away to the Rockies. This included a trip to the Brewery. Written for BewilderedFemale's Summer Solstice Challenge.


AN: Written for the Summer Solstice J&S Challenge; requirements are the following:

#1) Must include an activity that is normally done in the summertime.

#2) Has to take place in the above-ground.

#3) Jareth must have Sarah seductively pinned against a wall at some point

during the story.

This is my Summer Solstice J&S Challenge. If you haven't read BewillderedFemale's "Unbearable Heat" please go read it. It is AWESOME! Mine takes place in Colorado. I don't own anything here, not Labyrinth, the _Miller_Coors Brewery or the Brown Palace Hotel. I did recently go up to the Brewery. It was wonderful and if you get a chance to go up to there, take it. The tour is free and includes a tour of Golden! Now on with the show!

_**Goblins At the Silver Bullet **_

Sarah Williams was giddy. Her parents had given her week long get away for two to the Rocky Mountains. First was a night stay at the Brown Palace Hotel in Denver, Colorado, then up to the City of Golden for a tour of the famous _MillerCoors _Brewery. After that was a five night stay in the snow capped mountains. Complete with a private secluded mountain cabin and passes to all the ski resorts. Sarah thought it was weird that the ski resorts were still open this late in the year. But she figured that the snow pack must be heavy this year. Either way she wasn't going to knock it. This was perfect and she wasn't going to enjoy it.

"It's a get away for two, Sarah," said Karen, her decidedly evil stepmother, sickly sweet honey dripping from her tone. Noticing her husband leave the room to answer their son's distant call all pretense of a loving relationship between the two dropped. "For _two_. You know what that means don't you?" sneered the woman as she too walked out.

"Oh yes, yes I do." whispered Sarah as she grinned wickedly and sat back in her chair. Holding the information packet close She started to day dream about her up coming vacation. She did have a particular beau in mind. His name: Jareth. Occupation: King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth.

Sarah was now 25 years old. Ten years ago, when she was immature and frankly a spoiled brat, she had gone head to head with the Goblin King over her baby brother. Some where in between being swept off to a magical land, a seductive encounter with the rakish king, attending a risque ball thrown by said king and finally facing off with the goblin King to win the whole enchilada, Sarah and Jareth fell for each other. Contrary to both of their natures which was generally to leap before looking, both parties agreed to wait until she was of age before launching into a full on relationship. But once her 21st birthday came along the proverbial gloves came off. So despite what her stepmother thought, Sarah did know what _a get away for two_ meant. But how do you tell people that you are dating a mythological Goblin King? Besides it was much more fun this way!

It was her turn to plan the date and this was perfect. Sending a message through her friends, she told Jareth to meet her in Denver. Giggling madly Sarah thought. _Let the games begin. _

Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth, strolled through the Brown Palace Hotel in downtown Denver, Colorado. Dressed the part of a dapper man Jareth inquired of the front desk about Sarah Williams. Receiving the response that he was expected the Goblin King took the room key and made his way to the suite. Slipping into the room he quickly spotted his love at the window. _There she is, my one and only. _Thought Jareth as he gazed at Sarah. _The way the amber night highlights her pale skin and the twinkling city lights sparkle in her green eyes...pure magic. _

Sarah more felt then heard Jareth come in. leaning more into his smell of spiced peaches and ancient magic as he wrapped his arms around her, she murmured, "Hello, my King."

"Good evening Precious," muttered Jareth as he placed a kiss to her neck.

"Did you have a good trip?" asked Sarah as she turned more into his attentions.

"Fine, fine." answered Jareth distractedly.

Sarah sighed, "Did you..." She was viciously interrupted by Jareth's lips on hers.

"Precious, do be quiet." Commanded the Goblin King as he took his love into the suite.

After a night spirited re-connections our couple made their way to the City of Golden where a tour of the _MillerCoors_ Brewery awaited them. First they were treated to a tour of the city.

"Welcome to the City of Golden! This was the original capital of the state of Colorado until it was beaten by Denver..." Started the tour guide over his loud speaker in the tour bus. Sarah and Jareth shared the back seat of the bus. Looking like any normal couple one would never suspect that they were anything but. Tucked contently under his arm, Sarah was asking him about the Labyrinth.

" How did the Goblins take it when you said that you were going to be gone for a week?"

"For ones of such low intelligence they took it rather well, though that might have been due to the stunned silence after I banned ale until my return." commented Jareth as he gazed out the window.

" You banned their ale?" squeaked Sarah. "Are you mad?" She had never seen the little buggers with out at least one cup in their hands. She half believed that they would die if they weren't allowed to consume the liquid.

Jareth smirked at the wide-eye woman. "Of course I did. With out a keen eye those cretins can get a touch rowdy. I would like to come back to a castle you know."

"But you put some one in charge didn't you? Don't you trust them?" asked Sarah as the bus tour came to a stop.

Rising from his seat and offering a gallant hand to Sarah, Jareth's smirk merely grew. "Of course I trust them Precious. But who else do you know that would be willing to kick a few out the castle window?"

"True." Conceded Sarah as she made her way off the bus and into the lobby of the Brewery.

The Goblins were not happy about this at all. They loved their King, yes and his pretty lady. She always gave them candy. But no ale for a week? A whole week? That was going to far. Some disgruntled goblins were going to protest but Kingy left before they could say any thing. Sitting in the empty throne room, the goblins were bored. Jareth wasn't here to sing and dance. No flying kicks through the window either. Even the beloved chickens seemed bored. Worst of all there was no ale! King Jareth locked it all up before he went so there was no sneaks either.

" I bored!" cried one goblin.

"Mees too!" cried another. Soon all were jabbering about being bored. This went on for some many hours until one stood up and proclaimed that he was going.

"Where you going?" The others asked.

"I am going to go where Kingy went."

"You can't go there. We don't know where he went. Besides he say stay in Throne room." whined the goblins.

" Kingy went with pretty lady. He always does. So where Lady is, Kingy is. And phoo if Kingy say stay here. I stay hidden. If King no know I there then he not get mad. Do you want to come?"

"If it means no more bored then yes!" Screamed a dozen or so goblins. Soon they set off to find their king. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Sarah and Jareth were enjoying them selves. The tour was self guided so they could leisurely take their time. Walking arm in arm into the brass cooking room they took a break.

"It sure is hot in here isn't it?" asked Sarah. Leaning against the railing unbuttoned the top of her blouse.

Jareth noticed this coy little movement and pressed her against the rail. "Of course Precious." smirking Jareth moved his hand and daringly undid another button. "But you know the saying: If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen."

Not to be out done, Sarah wrapped her legs around his ankles and brought him closer. " I can stand the heat but the question is," whispered Sarah and Jareth lowered his head. "Can you?" Just as they were about to kiss, a woman shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! There's children playing on the cookers! Some body get them!"

Both turned to look at what had happened. Both also groaned at the sight, but not because a "child" was going to be hurt, no that would be to easy. To the rest of the now gathered people it appeared as though children had some how gotten down there. But this was not the case. To Sarah and Jareth, who could see past the magic glamor, the scene was one of mischievous goblins.

"Jareth? Why is there goblins down there?"

Jareth's normally pale skin had taken on a ruddy tone. "I do not know. But I am going to find out. Sarah go into the hall way. We are going to need some privacy."

Sarah fled to the near by hallway. One side was windows and showed the bottling plant part of the brewery. While waiting for Jareth to some how sort things out she looked through. What she saw horrified her. Dancing on conveyer belts and smashing bottles to get to the liquor were even more goblins. "Jareth!" screamed Sarah.

Immediately Jareth appeared before here. No longer dressed as a mortal he appeared every inch the Goblin King, a pissed on at that. In his hand were the goblins from the cooking room. "What is it?"

"Look out there." Said Sarah as she pointed to the room beyond the windows. Jareth groaned at the scene.

"Oh Avalon have mercy." With a wave of his hand time seemed to still. A flick of a smashed crystal and all the naughty goblins in question appeared at their feet. Taking a few breaths Jareth glared at the cowering goblins. " What the Hell do you think you are doing!" roared the Goblin King.

Shuffling feet and a few muttered phrases were only heard. "What?" asked Jareth.

"Goblins were bored, Kingy." said a brave goblin.

He seemed to be the nominated spokes person for the group. "You were bored so you decided to come here when I told you to stay in the Throne room?" asked the King.

"Goblins didn't mean no harm! But Kingy said no ale. This place have lots of ale and we gots carried away." cried the little goblin.

"Away, away." muttered Sarah as she leaned against the windows. Jareth paid her no attention.

"Get out of my sight, you little cretins. When I get back I will give you my punishments." A smash of the crystal and the bothersome goblins were gone. Sarah huffed and looked out the window again.

"Jareth, what are we going to tell the management? Those goblins have probably ruined thousands of dollars worth of beer and product."

Snorting Jareth waved his hand and time resumed as though no goblin had been there. Sarah glared at him and spun on her heel. Making her way to the lounge at the end of the tour she muttered "Show off."

It was in this lounge that Jareth caught up with his love. Leaning on a stone pillar with a complimentary beer in hand and with her blouse still unbuttoned she looked ravishing. The irritated pink made her skin glow. Jareth walked up and attempted to kiss her check. "Precious?"

"I'm being mad at you leave me alone." said Sarah with mock anger. But Jareth wouldn't be ignored. Pulling her to him he began to tease her ear. Hating him for knowing one of her weak spots, she asked

" Are the goblins really gone?"

"Yes, they are. Why?"

"Because," turning she wrapped her arms around his neck. " I have some ideas to try in that cabin and am quite anxious to be getting there."

Grinning in wolfish delight, Jareth lowered his head and whispered. "As do I Precious, as do I." And with that he kissed her.


End file.
